The Best of the Best
by Harbingers of NEVEC
Summary: The Best of the Best Fanfic: This is an attempt to combine Weapon Masters and Future Weapons into a single Fanfic. Harbingers of NEVEC (Myself obviously) and DemigodX will examine and compare famous weapons, tacticians, battles, armor and generals throughout history. The First chapter is a debate between the best Metal Workers in history. Spanish Steel against Celtic Iron.


**Author's Note: I never noticed how complex our pen-names are there not dumb or anything like that but it was difficult to find a smaller nickname for me (myself) and my collaborator MKFreakX check his profile for his real penname. So Harbingers of NEVEC will be known as Harry and MKFreakX will be known as The Doctor. For our first chapter we'll be comparing Spanish Steel versus Celtic Iron unlike Deadliest Warrior their wont be any battles. To qualify for 'The Best of the Best' the subject most have points in following categories, Battlefield Effectiveness, Origin, Creation, and the History behind each culture. The words in BOLD will be the stats of the warriors, battles, origins, and creation of each subject. The worlds in Italics are the "Narrator". That's all I've got to say lets get this started.**

"Swords have been the favored weapon throughout history and no other two cultures did swords better then the Iberians and Celts. They were masters of metallurgy and made two of the deadliest swords in history." The Doctor said.

"Those swords are in fact the Iberian Falcata the Slayer of Roman Legions and the Celtic Longsword the Tool of Celtic Warfare." Harry started. "First off we need to look at the warrior behind the weapons."

**Iberian Warrior:**

**Country of Origin: Iberian Peninsula**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 160 lbs.**

**Metal(s) of Choice: High-Carbon Steel**

_With ancestral routes dating back to Celtic Tribes the Iberians were Blacksmiths who migrated to expand their Celtic influence. After a few hundred years the Iberians became infamous during the Second Punic War_

**Celtic Warrior:**

**Country of Origin: Gaul, and Britannia**

**Height: 6'**  
><strong>Weight: 180 lbs.<strong>

**Metal(s) of Choice: Iron**

_As the first metalworkers in Europe the Celts ushered in the Iron Age. This brand new technology allowed them to conquer most of Western Europe. The Celts greatest feat came in the late 4th Century BC when they nearly conquered the early Roman Republic_

"Both the Iberians and Celts were masters of metalwork and terrorized Rome. We begin this legendary rivalry with their swords creation." The Doctor said.

"Completely agreed however lets introduce our expert quests first."

_Representing the Iberians is ancient bladed weapons expert, Bryan Forrest_

"The Iberians were the greatest swordsman in the Ancient World. Hannibal one of the world's greatest tacticians at the time took up their weapons and used them to annihilate Roman Legions at Cannae." he explained.

_Fighting for his Celtic Ancestors is Highland Games Champion, Frances Brebner_

"The Celts loved to fight, they loved war, they loved conquering. There entire Culture focused and war and conquest. During the 4th Century BC they used their mastery of metalwork and fighting spirit to hold Rome hostage for three years." he explained.

_First off our experts will debate each Warrior's battlefield effectiveness with their respected swords, the Iberians are up first with there legendary blade_

**The Falcata:**

**Length: 28 Inches**

**Weight: 5 Pounds**

** Material: High-Carbon Steel**

"The Falcata was obviously made out of High-Carbon Spanish Steel. Which was the best steel at the time. It was forged into a knife-like blade instead of the chisel-blade of most swords. The metallurgy of the blade and design made it a Roman's worst nightmare penetrating Roman armor as if it was toilet paper." Forrest explained.

To test the effectiveness of the Falcata our experts set up a single Ballistics Gel torso clad in Roman Chainmail, Iron Helmet and Scutum.

"Bryan I want to see three swipes on the shield, a slash and stab to the chainmail, a hack to the helmet and a slash to any unarmored area on the torso. You follow?" The Doctor said.

"Understood!"

Once The Doctor gave the countdown Bryan swung his falcata chopping into the side of the scutum penetrating down into the center of the boss. He tore out the sword and held it with both hands piercing the boss. Bryan removed the sword with ease and swung it a third time hacking into the top of the scutum. Forrest tore out his falcata and tossed the shield aside. Swinging his sword striking the targets stomach breaking off a few mail links. He reversed his grip and slammed the blade into the chainmail piercing all the way through the targets body. To the cheers of the experts Forrest ripped his falcata out of the torso swinging it with both hands denting the crest of the helmet. Byran swung his sword in a backhanded swing slicing open the Gel torsos throat.

"When we look at the penetrating points all three shield strikes are penetrating. The slash to the chainmail didn't do much to the armor except break off a few rings. While the stab went all the way past the chainmail and out of the back. The helmet did hold up a little bit against the swing but you only managed to dent the crest." Harry explained.

"This sword was truly a Roman's worst nightmare to the point that the Roman's doubled the thickness of their shields." Bryan explained.

"It is impressive however the Celts sword is longer, has more blade to it and its double-edged." Frances stated.

_Our experts tested the effectiveness of the Iberians Falcata and discovered why the Roman's feared it so much, however the Celts return fire with their own favored blade_

**The Celtic Longsword:**

** Length: 3 Feet**

**Weight: 2.75 Pounds **

**Material: High Quality Iron**

"The Celtic Longsword was the Celts primary weapon and was the sword which eventually evolved into the Roman Gladius. It had a rounded-point perfect for cutting and slashing. Causing horrific damage the Celts would swing around their head aiming for the major arteries and would go for decapitations." Frances explained.

Another test is set up with the same rules applying once The Doctor gave the countdown Frances swung his longsword with two hands slashing into the boss of the scutum glancing off. He swung the sword around his head and let it fly in another two handed swing chopping into the side of the shield chipping off a few pieces of wood. Frances stepped back from the shield and thrust his sword into the boss. He struggled to remove the blade but finally did so and immediately swung his sword with two hands slashing the Chainmail with little effect. He walked away from the target and charged it with two quick steps his sword held straight in front of him piercing the chainmail and out the back. Frances held his long sword with two hands and swung it with all his might chopping onto the helmet leaving a massive dent in the helmets crest. Frances brought his sword behind his head and slashed into the Gel torsos neck swinging his sword a second time taking the head right off.

"Not as impressive as the Falcata the shield held firm against most of your attacks. Your slash to the chainmail dented a few of the rings which would cause more damage to the Internal organs then the Falcata. With the thrust you did pierce the Chainmail going through the body and a small bit of the blade stuck out the back. Finally the head shot is breaking the crest of the Helmet." Harry explained.

"As we've seen the Falcata can pierce armor more smoothly than the Celtic Sword. Sorry Frances but I think the Iberians are the winners." Bryan said.

"Don't get cocky Bryan this was just the first test of effectiveness. The next with determine which sword preforms better in battles." The Doctor said.

_Coming up our experts examine the Iberians crushing victories at Cannae against the Celts hostage take over of Rome. Afterwards our experts will announce the superior sword and metal. Spanish Steel or Celtic Iron Which is The Best of the Best...?_

_Previously our experts tested each sword effectiveness in a One-on-One confrontation. However for a fair assessment Harry will examine each sword in action; the Iberians Falcata is up first_

"Bryan why was Cannae such an infamous battle of the Falcata?" Harry said.

"In order to understand the contends of this battle you need to know about Hannibal's war against Rome. In 216 BC Hannibal marched his forces into a battlefield near the small town of Cannae. During the fight Hannibal traps the Roman's in a 'Double Envelopment'. With his enemies trapped and left with nowhere to go Hannibal's force spend the next three days slaying and taking prisoners. Their main weapon was the Falcata which broke through Roman shields and literally tore them apart. At the end of the battle 70,000 Romans were killed, 10,000 were taken prisoner and only 6,000 managed to flee." Bryan explained.

"Alright Frances tell me what happened at Allia in 387 BC." Harry said.

"We've got to go back 3 years to 390 BC. When a large force of Gallic Celts lead by the Chieftain Brennus. They charged into Rome and met a disorganized Roman legion at a small river known at Allia. The Celts maneuvered around the Roman's and ambushed them on multiple fronts. Decapitating Roman's hear and there swinging their Longswords for two days straight. At the end of the first battle the Roman's suffered heavy casualties and resulted in a three-year siege that cost thousands more to parish by the blades of Celtic Swords. Only in 387 BC did the Celts cease their onslaughts gaining hundreds of pounds worth of gold and the pride of holding Rome hostage for three years." Frances said.

_Our experts debated which sword was most effective on the battlefield and found a difficult decision._

"This is gonna be difficult for me to decide both are incredibly deadly blades and each man behind it terrorized Rome for the longest time, however for me it comes down to the Falcata the steel in that blade is so amazing and deadly the Romans doubled the thickness of their shields." The Doctor said.

"For me I have to stick with the evidence in the tests and battles that speak for themselves. Sure the Celts longsword is longer and can decapitate in one swing but the Falcata's psychological effect is what gives it my vote I mean it made the Roman's piss their pants just by looking at it." Harry said.

_After an incredibly close debate the Iberian's falcata takes the edge in Battlefield Effectiveness_

_The experts have tested the weapons in battle and examined their performances on the battlefield. The Iberians aren't too considered they've already proven their falcata is more than just a beautiful work of art. The tests are far from over in order to determine which sword is greater they most review the origins and creations of both weapons. Beginning with the Celts formation of the Iron Age_

**The Celtic Iron Age:**

**Date of Formation: 800-600 BC**

**Lifespan: 800-600 BC to 100 AD**

"As stated before the Celts were the first master metalworkers in Europe. They ushered in the Iron Age. This new technology allowed them to conquer neighboring lands. The Swords forged in Iron and the spears introduced by the new Culture would later inspire most of the Roman's famous weapons most famously their Gladius. The Celts also developed the first model of the famous Viking longswords of the Medieval era and Roman Spatha." Frances explained.

The Celts ushered in a new form of technology to swordsman that would go on to influence and inspire hundreds of weapons used during the Medieval ages. The Iberians have their own origins and creations, most famously their war against Rome

**The Second Punic War:**

**Date of Formation: 218 BC**

**Lifespan: 218 BC–201 BC**

"Hannibal's forces marched over the treacherous Swiss Alps and moved into Roman territories. Most of his forces were comprised of Iberian mercenaries and swords. For two decades Hannibal and his armies fought against Rome in dozens of battles. At the end of the war though Carthage was ultimately defeated the Iberians Falcata caused the death of countless Roman casualties. Every battle fought cost 100,000 Romans. Even though their sword proved lethal enough to kill millions of Romans the Iberians were forced by Scipio Africanus to construct a sword that would be five times deadlier than the falcata that sword would become known as the Gladius Hispaniensis." Bryan explained.

_Our experts have examined each swords origins and are ready to discuss which has the advantage._

"I'm going to give my vote to the Celts their actions during the Celtic Iron Age inspired future Roman weapons, and a few thousands years later inspired Viking Swords and other Medieval blades." Harry said.

"Completely agreed sure the Falcata killed millions of Roman's the Celts Iron work ushered in a new form of technology that allowed them to conquer most of Europe. While inspiring dozens of Medieval swords and blades." The Doctor said.

_After another heated debate the Celts have take the edge of Creations thanks to the Celtic Iron Age_

_The final debate it coming up before our experts discuss the final winner they most examine on final category. The origin of each fighter our experts review the Iberians first_

**Iberian Falcata:**

**Length: 28 Inches**

**Weight: 5 Pounds**

**Materials: High-Carbon Steel**

**Feats: Responsible for the deaths of millions & Terrorized Roman soldiers to their very core**

"Again the Iberian's Falcata is made of High-Carbon Spanish Steel the best available metal at the time. The sword is responsible for the slaying more Romans than any other weapon in history. Finally I can stress this enough it was so deadly the Roman's doubled the thickness of their shield." Bryan said.

_The Celtic Longsword had its own origins and effects on history_

**Celtic Longsword:**

**Length: 3 Feet**

**Weight: 2.75 Pounds**

**Material: Iron**

**Feats: Ushered in the Iron Age, Inspired Roman weapons and other famous sword including the Viking Longsword**

"The Celts ushered in a new era and created a weapon that made them famous across the history books. The Celtic sword would later evolve into the Roman Gladius. It was also the weapon that inspired other swords such as the Viking Sword and other Medieval blades." Frances said.

_Both swords have presented their origins, history and proven their effectiveness on the battlefield however in the end only one can be The Best of the Best...!_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Our experts have examined each swords origins, history and battlefield effectiveness, the Iberians Falcata dominated the Celtic Sword on the battlefield while the Celtic Longsword inspiration gave them the distinct advantage in contributions to history. The Final debate will determine which truly is The Best of the Best...?_

"After the series of tests and discussions my final vote goes to the Iberian Falcata though this was a difficult decision I believe that all the death it caused and how much the Romans feared it is just enough to get the final vote." The Doctor said.

"I can't decide the inspiration of the Celtic Sword and Iron against the psychological effects of the Iberian Falcata. In the end I'm not gonna vote on one of the other." Harry said.

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_In the end of the day the psychological effects of the Iberian Falcata its killing potential gave it the title, The Best of the Best: Swords_

**Today's WINNER Is: The Iberian Falcata**

_Next Time on The Best of the Best: Our experts examine Two of Histories greatest Rebels._

_The Scottish rebel William Wallace_

_And The Rebellious gladiator Spartacus_

_Our experts will discuss each rebels Origins, Battlefield Effectiveness, Contributions to History, as well as their enemies own perspective on each leader. All to determine which rebel is The Best of the Best_: Rebels

**This story did take me a lot longer than expected to for future reference I'll be updating this story every other 2 Weeks depending on which subject we'll be examining. To explain the rules of each chapter as you can tell already I'm only focusing on their ORIGINS, BATTLEFIELD EFFECTIVENESS, "CREATION" and CONTRIBUTIONS TO HISTORY. This way we avoid any and all outside factors mostly the weapons they carried, popularity and technology. This is Harbingers of NEVEC sighing off and saying don't forget to read, review and favorite. Also Live Long and Prosper.**


End file.
